


Envy is Best Solved by Sex

by Ozalina



Category: Merlin (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Arthur's pouting face, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Reincarnation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozalina/pseuds/Ozalina
Summary: It’s meant to be Arthur and Merlin against the universe.That isn’t supposed to change just because they’re on a starship and there’s a dashing captain around.





	Envy is Best Solved by Sex

It really isn’t fair. 

How many times have they been reincarnated now? Well, OK, how many times has _he_  been reincarnated. Merlin’s got the whole ‘immortal’ thing going on, so he gets to live through all of history instead of having to wait around to be reborn like Arthur. But still. They’ve been through a lot together, end-of-the-world things. It’s meant to be Arthur and Merlin against the universe.

That isn’t supposed to change just because they’re on a starship and there’s a dashing captain around.

Kirk’s _American_ , for god’s sake.

But when Arthur comes into the medical bay for his medical, rather than being met by a smiling Merlin waving a tricorder, he sees Merlin and _Captain Bloody Kirk_ laughing at each other. Kirk’s topless, and while Arthur can appreciate the view just fine, he shouldn’t be laughing and topless around Arthur’s Merlin. It doesn’t matter that Kirk is now the one in charge and technically Arthur can’t make Merlin do anything. That’s totally beside the point.

It gets worse. 

Every member of the crew has the basic training given to them by Starfleet, but Kirk – for some reason – wants everyone to receive advanced hand-to-hand training as well. He delegates most of the work, but deals with the Medical crew all by himself. Arthur spends a week lurking around the training rooms, watching Kirk slam Merlin into the floor and hold him there with his body. It’s an irrational amount of touching. Inappropriate. Arthur never did that when he was king, so a mere captain really shouldn’t be able to get away with it.

The final straw comes in the commissary. They always eat together when they come off shift. Arthur bitches about everything to do with the ship, and Merlin sits there and works on… some kind of medical stuff. Whatever it is that he does on the Enterprise when he’s not paying attention to Arthur.

But on this day, Arthur walks in, and his seat is taken. Kirk’s sat there, talking to Merlin, who’s actually looking up and talking back. His PADD lies forgotten next to his hand, and as Arthur watches, Kirk leans over and snags a bit of Merlin’s food.

If Arthur tried that Merlin would set some kind of sneaky curse on him.

Because it’s Kirk, Merlin just smiles and – oh, he blushes. 

Arthur hasn’t seen Merlin blush since 1985. 

 

+++

 

He definitely doesn’t sulk for the next week.

Kings don’t sulk, even ones who aren’t really kings any more.

He’s merely… very busy.

Too busy to talk to Merlin, that’s for sure. 

 

+++

 

They have shore leave a week later, and Arthur plans on spending it all locked in his room. Until Kirk bangs on his door, informs him that there’s a compulsory bar crawl going on, and if he doesn’t present himself for inspection in five minutes then he’s going to be pulling double shifts.

He doesn’t bother trying to make himself look any better. It’d be a wasted task.

Merlin glares at him as they enter the club, and tries to sidle up to him.

What Arthur does is not running away, it’s merely a tactical retreat.

Arthur swears, later, that he doesn’t have that much to drink. But for some reason, he finds himself on the dance floor, grinding up against Chekov. And later on, doing body shots off that little green thing that hangs around in Engineering. And, for some reason, solemnly telling Spock’s knee that he’s going to make it into a knight. 

Still, he’s feeling surprisingly sober when Merlin corners him in the toilets and pushes him against the wall. 

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Merlin mutters.

“Didn’t think you’d notice,” Arthur says, offhandedly. “I mean, you’ve had _Captain Kirk_ around to distract you.”

Merlin rolls his eyes, and rests a hand on Arthur’s hip. That’s mightily presumptuous of him. Arthur’s not entirely sure it won’t be punished. “Jealous prat. He’s pretty, but he’s not my king.”

Now, see, they haven’t had sex in a very long time. At least not with each other. And Arthur’s always rather liked to hear Merlin calling him ‘my king’. It goes straight to his crotch (the only exception had been back in the early days, when Arthur was still Prince of Camelot. When Merlin had gasped out “my king!” in the middle of sex, Arthur had put Merlin in the stocks for seven days straight).

So that’s why Arthur spins Merlin around and holds him against the wall, dropping his head to mouth at the little bit of skin exposed by Merlin’s tatty t-shirt – they really need to get him some smarter civilian clothes if they’re going to end up on shore leave with any kind of regularity.

“Your king,” Arthur speaks into Merlin’s skin, “demands to know why you haven’t been paying enough attention to him.”

“My king is a five year old child who –“ Merlin cuts off as Arthur presses his thigh against Merlin’s crotch, rubbing up and down. It’s never stopped Merlin from whimpering before. “We’re not having sex in a club toilet, Arthur.”

Arthur slips his fingers underneath the waistband of Merlin’s jeans, and caresses the sharp jut of hipbones under cold skin. “Not even if I make it a royal command?” he whispers against Merlin’s ear.

“It’s been nearly two thousand years since you were last a king.” Despite his words, Merlin leans back against the wall and wraps one leg around Arthur’s waist. Even through their jeans, Merlin’s erection pressing against his own is something that Arthur’s missed, and he settles down to grinding and kissing Merlin sloppily.

Just when Merlin’s panting into his mouth, hands tangled up in the back of his shirt, that has to be the optimum time for the door to bang open.

And of course it has to be Kirk who finds them. 

He doesn’t say anything at first, just looks at them with an approving eyebrow raise. Now that Arthur’s a bit more secure about his place in Merlin’s affections, he doesn’t need to see Kirk in a negative light. He’s pretty enough, really. For what he is. Nice jawline, although not as strong as it could be. Still, he heard the rumours at the Academy. Apparently James T Kirk was the best shag with human chromosomes. 

“Nice to see my boys enjoying themselves. I’ll just be –“

“You can join in, if you wish,” Arthur says.

Merlin snorts into his shoulder. Yes, maybe that had come out a bit more formal than he’d planned on being. He plans on blaming it all on the alcohol. 

Kirk looks at them, at the way they’re entwined, and shrugs. “I’m fine with that.”

Arthur lets Merlin drop his leg to the floor, and turns around to kiss Kirk. Who kisses really well, by the way. The rumour mill definitely didn’t do any exaggerating on that count. He’s barely aware of what Merlin’s doing until there’s cold air on his cock, and even colder fingers wrapping around it. It’s not quite as smooth a motion as it could be, and it seems Merlin knows it from the way he pokes Arthur’s cheek. Arthur obediently sucks on Merlin’s fingers, looking across to see Kirk grinning at him.

That just won’t do. 

There’s a time and a place for him and Merlin to get reacquainted with each others’ bodies. This isn’t it. This is a public toilet on some random planet, with his commanding officer’s tongue in his mouth and a warlock’s hand on his cock. 

He pulls away, and presses a swift kiss to the corner of Merlin’s mouth. He needs a plan of attack, and while he’s formulating it he can always appreciate the view of Merlin kissing Kirk. He’s still as clumsy as he ever was, hands going everywhere, and if he’s not going to fully appreciate the fact that Arthur’s stepped out of the way and given him full use of their captain’s body, then he can damn well get back to touching Arthur.

Kirk falls to his knees and grins up at them. Seriously, does he ever stop smirking like that?

Merlin’s hand stutters on Arthur’s cock when Kirk starts sucking.

If the way Merlin’s gasping is any indication, Kirk’s very good. Maybe it’ll be worth getting out of the toilets and back to the ship, to whoever’s room is closer, and hoping there’s enough lube to shag the night away.

So long as Kirk knows to leave his hands off when they’re fully dressed, everything will be just fine. 


End file.
